The angel that took pity
by locoanime
Summary: For all her heavenly life she has watched over him. She has seen every moment of his life. Now she can't take it anymore. She won't let this man throw away his soul. Not to the darkness, anyway. Will she be able to help him, when he is waist-deep in darkness? Or will he fall to inevitable doom? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is going to be a GaLe. I love the couple, It's just not my OTP. I might make it multi-chapter. We'll just have to see... Also keep a look out for my next story! EEkkk I'm so excited! It's going to be amazing. You might have to wait a bit, though. The girl next door, and The girls on vacation will be on hold until next year, or when I have to update them... I am also sorry I have a lack of updating, but now I am on break, so I'll be able to update more! Yay!**

**The angel that took pity**

* * *

_I clenched the wispy, soft clouds under my small hands. A dazzling tear fell from my left eye, and disappeared onto the wispy floor. My knees were hidden under my white gown, as I sat on the invisible flooring. My wings faltered to my sides, and my head hung. Soft sniffles came from my silky voice. And I wept..._

_"Don't.." I mumbled. More diamond tears fell from my chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't look any longer. I couldn't take it. I had to do something. I didn't want him to hurt himself. It was odd for an angel to think of herself helping a man. A terrible man. But he was a man, and he had to be saved. Both of them had to be saved..._

_I looked down below, and saw the man. He threw another forceful punch at another helpless man. He was defenseless! He was innocent! Was was this criminal so terrible!? I didn't understand. I slammed my eyes shut, so I could not see the criminal throw another punch at the well-bruised man. I couldn't take it anymore._

_"Stop!" I screamed. I jumped off of the cloud, and dove for the helpless, now unconscious man._

_Wind rushed past me, and drifted over my cream skin. My sky-blue hair flew past me, and my wings stayed close to my body. They got closer, as I fell from the heavens. The light behind me disappeared, and the darkness of the earthly night surrounded me. 'Just a little closer..' I thought. 'Just a little more. I can save them both...'_

* * *

.

.

.

A fury of white flashed in front of my blood-red eyes. Gigantic, feathery wings spread from a tiny body. A small girl. She had her head hung, and her arms pushed to the sides. As if she were protecting the bastard on the black cement.

"I won't let you do this!" She screamed again.

Won't let me do what? She needs to stay outta my business!

"Stop!" She screamed again. I could see tears flow from her shadowed eyes. I held my fist back, and relaxed my arm. Disabling my move to punch. I just stared at her. This little girl surrounded in an almost blinding light had come to this man's rescue.

"Get out of my way." I demanded. The girl didn't flinch.

"I won't let your soul be tainted by the darkness any longer. I need to save you." She replied after a moment of silence.

"...I will save both of you!" The girl yelled. Both of us? What does she mean?

I eyed her skeptically. One of my pierced eyebrows lifted, and my buff arms crossed over my toned chest.

"Both? What do you mean, shrimp?" I spat. She seemed taken back a bit. Must be the nick-name I gave her.

"You're hurting an innocent man. You are hurting not only him, but yourself." Shrimp said.

"What's it to you? _I_ am none of your business. And neither is he. So if you don't wanna get hurt, Shrimp, I suggest you run. Or you can tell me who the fuck you are, so I know who I'm gonna punch next." I wanted to intimidate her.

She straightened her posture, and stood directly in front of me.

"I will not run. _Gajeel Redfox_." How did she know my name!? My eyes widened. She smirked.

"Now that I have your attention, _Gajeel, _you may want to listen." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Unable to speak, I just nodded.

"My name is Levy. As you can see, I'm an angel." She flapped her wings out. The same wings that fluttered before me, earlier. "For all my heavenly life, I have watched over you. I know every sin, and few good deeds you have done. What's it to me, you ask? Well that's quite simple." She pointed to the beat-up bastard I was punching. "I refuse to let you do this! I refuse to let your soul wither, and be sent to the darkness. I refuse to see you do this to yourself! Gajeel..." She trailed off. Now giving me a look of sympathy.

"I came here to save you. To save you _both_."

* * *

**I am making this a multi-chapter! Yeah, it seems out of place for me to continue this chapter. Ya'll gonna have to wait for the next chapter. Also, the last chapter of secret Santa is coming on Christmas. Please comment, follow, and favorite.**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	2. Chapter 2: Rules

**AN:/**

**It is really sad to see this story go to waste. I don't want it to, but no one seems interested in it.**

**I am very disappointed. Mostly at myself. Was this story really that bad? **

**I know I shouldn't seem depressed. And I'm not! I just wish some viewers would comment, or at the very least tell me what I did wrong. I am looking for comments that are encouraging, and could improve my writing skills. **

**Please guys, as fellow Fairy Tail fans, it would help me out...**

**I guess if people don't like it, I should just delete it. But we'll see after this chapter...**

**Rules**

* * *

~Gajeel's POV~

"Why are you following me, Shrimp?" I asked the very persistent, and annoying girl.

"I told you, Gajeel, I am your guardian angel. I can't leave until I see you are safe." Shrimp replied.

We were walking the dark streets of the city. I was trying to get home, but this pest won't leave my side.

"Tch, some angel you are." I said sarcastically.

"What did you, say?"

"You say 'safe'. What exactly does that mean? If you're such a 'guardian angel', then why haven't you 'protected' me before?"

She just shook her head.

"I guess i'll have to explain to you. Come'on, let's just get to your house, so it doesn't look like you're talking to a ghost. People are starting to stare." She said. She fluttered ahead of me, in the direction of my house. Oh shit! She's a stalker creep! Now I'm never going to get rid of her!

But wait... Ghost?

I looked around. People were staring.

Shit...

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"You can't leave him here, Gajeel. The least you could do is bring him to a hospital." Shrimp said. _

_This is just gonna get weird..._

_So, we took him to the hospital. Told them he got into a fight. And they let me go without a suspicion... _

_Now I just gotta get let go from Shrimp..._

* * *

Shrimp flew strait to my apartment.

She was a total stalker.

I walked up the iron stairs at the side of the building, and entered my apartment through a window.

Shrimp stood in the middle of my apartment.

"Sit," She commanded.

'Please don't tell me she's some victorious secret prostitute...' I thought.

I stood. I wasn't about to let some foolish girl tell me what to do.

She sighed. "Alright, then. At least hear me out. It would be a lot less confusing for you."

I gave an annoyed grunt, and sat on the floor in front of her.

"No matter how annoyed you get with me, I'm not leaving. I have picked up a burden, and I must make certain that that burden gets lifted from my shoulders."

"Just get straight to the point, Shrimp. I actually have questions you need to answer."

She gave another heavy sigh. "First off, only you can see me. And to answer your question from before... Look, the reason I came here was because I took pity on you. In the past, I thought someone like you would be able to pull through life... But I was wrong. You are terribly troubled, Gajeel. Your soul has been tainted with darkness. I don't want to see someone I am protecting fall to the darkness... Not again..." She whispered the last part. Her posture seemed slouched, and I saw her face take on a sorrowful expression.

'Not again'?

"So I have made it my duty to see that the darkness is far away from you, and you are safe. If you want to get rid of me, you will have to improve your life." She concluded. Her face perking up, and giving me a slight smile.

She wants me to completely change?!

No one cares about me! I am all on my own. She shouldn't see to my well being, because no one else has. And no one else should.

"Now, what did you want to ask me, Gajeel?"

I sat in shock. I can't take this. She completely wiped the thoughts from my head!

"H-How? Why you?" I collected my thoughts. More concentrated on my questions, I was able to speak.

"Why were you sent to watch over me?" She seemed shocked by my question.

She took a step back, and her sorrowful face appeared again.

"I died the day you were born. I was assigned to watch over you. Most angels never come to earthland. If an angel stays here too long they could lose their wings, and become a wondering soul. But I don't care... Not anymore. Look... Gajeel," She sat on her shins in front of him.

"Can't you see that I'm risking my own safety to protect yours? Please, just cooperate with me." A small hand came and rested on my shoulder. My attention was now completely on her. I heard her sob again. I couldn't see her eyes, thought. I could tell she was crying.

"I don't want to see you in pain." She managed to say through sobs.

I must be going crazy. Here was this small girl who claimed to be an angel. And apparently she wanted to save me from the 'darkness'...

"What's the darkness?" I asked.

She looked up. Her eyes were slightly red, and her cheeks had shimmering tears trailing down.

She looked so vulnerable...

"Hell." She said. Looking straight into my red eyes, I could see her pupils dilate. Just by that one word. She was scared. Fear had completely seeped into her being, and her skin paled.

I looked back into her eyes. Still shimmering with unshed tears.

She was serious. She was fucking dead serious, and I took it as a joke...

"I'm sorry" I said. I took her hand off my shoulder. Ignoring the fact that I wanted to feel her touch. This was all a mistake. It had to be. This was too unreal. I know she is being serious... It's just too much for me to handle.

Maybe it's just a dream?

* * *

**Last chance. If you think I should continue this, let me know.**

**Happy Holidays, and keep a look out for my New Year's one-shot.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad to good

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been way too overly excited with 'The Pheonix'... EKKKKKKKKKKKK... Yeah.**

**But I realized that this needs more attention. So I'll try to write this. I don't know how far this will go... Maybe after this chapter there will be two or three more... I don't know. I still have to work out details. I also have a really sweet ending to this. But don't be mistaken... It's not the brightest...**

**Chapter 3**

**Bad to Good**

* * *

~Gajeel's POV~

It's all a dream. It's all a dream. There is not an angel hovering in my apartment. Wait-What!?

"Hi, Gajeel." The hovering angel says...

I stare at her blankly, from across the room. Wondering what the hell she plans on doin.

"Sooo, you wanna get started?" She asks, now setting her bare feet onto the floor.

"With what!?"How is she going to torture me!?

"OK, well first off, we gotta change your attitude, make sure you don't get arrested, and then do good deeds."

"I'll do the second one."

"Gajeel, you can't just do that. If you want me to leave you alone, you have to do all three." She taunts.

I stare at her. Collecting my thoughts, I notice a slight error in her demands."You said I gotta change my attitude. Well, I don't think that's gonna happen, shrimp. You can't just pop up, and say 'Change your attitude!' No, I will not just change myself just like that. I can't. I am my own person, and I am not really used to...Being nice..."

She sighed. "I guess you're right..." Her voice trails off, and she looks at her bare feet. "But-" Her face twirls back to meet my gaze. "You have to work on being nicer to people." She finishes. I give an annoyed groan, and sit against the wall.

"So, come'on!" She said cheerfully! So here I was. An angel that only I could see was guiding me through the city, just so I could do 'good deeds'. And apparently that meant things like; helping an old lady cross the street. Or, hanging out with my cousins, and their cats...Flying and talking cats...I also had to quit the gang I was in. So by dinner time, I was looking for a new job. Thanks to the angel, I have lost my job. Fantastic! Haha, Not. She kept saylng some weird shit like 'Just trust him.' I know, It's confusing. She's confusing. This whole fucking mess is confusing.

The sun had started going down, and I decided to head home. Oh, but of course she had to follow me.

"Gajeel," She said shyly. I glanced behind me, to see her walking like a normal person-not an angel...

I grunted in response. "There's somewhere I want you to go, first." She continued. She started walking away from me, and I followed. She stopped at an animal shelter.

"Why the hell are we here, Shrimp?" I asked. I'm unemployed, and she expects me to take care of an animal!? HELLLL NOOO!

She frowned at the brick building she had led me to. "I figured...That maybe you could give an animal a shot at a new life, just like I am with you." Her voice died down. I am not good with the waterworks! She cannot have an emotional breakdown on me! "Come'on! Give it a shot!" She perked up, and I couldn't help but agree with her sweet smile. We walked into the animal shelter. I passed by the many cages of dogs, and She kept standing by a door. I glanced at her, and saw her eyes water. And that's when I saw the sign on the door.

It was the room where they put down animals.

Two men in volunteer uniforms were walking towards the door, with a crate between them. "So no one wanted the little guy?" The female volunteer asked her partner. "No, everyone thought he was some undeserving freak." The man responded. "Oh, so that's what all the people thought of me." A third voice chimed in. Wait... Were they going to put down a person!? No, they couldn't. That's not right. What else could it be? What animal could talk? It might be a parrot. But the voice sounded like an actual person, not an animal.

I walked up to the man, who had the small crate. "Could I see it?" I asked. His eyes widened. "Sure." he muttered. I peered into the small crate, and saw a black and white cat. "Whatcha lookin at, spikey?" The cat said. The cat talked! Does he fly, like my cousins' cats?!

I chuckled. "I like him. Can I adopt him, or are you gonna throw his life away?" The man's eyes widened even wider. "Come right this way, sir." The woman said for her partner, who looked like he was dying of shock.

So now me, shrimp, and the cat are walkin back to my place. That is... Until I saw a feather fall from Shrimp's wings. I picked it up, and examined it for a brief moment. I could hear her gasp.

"What's this, Shrimp?"

* * *

**I know you all will probobly spam me for this chapter. I am so sorry for the late update, and you're gonna have to live with this cliffhanger.**

**Not a lot happened, but It still needed to get done, because it was essential for the plot. **

**I absolutely hate animal abuse, and having to put down animals. It's really sad, but I needed to do something realistic. Go Gajeel, for saving an animal!**

**Also, I currently have two stories on hold- 'The girl next door' and 'The girls on vacation' Let me know if they should be updated soon. Suggestions wouldn't hurt, either.**

**Follow, favorite, and comment!**

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	4. Chapter 4: One by One

**Again, I am sorry I don't update this one a lot. School, The Phoenix, Musical, and sports get in the way.**

**Self conscious: You forgot one.**

**Me: Hm?**

**Self conscious: *whispers in my ear***

**Me: Oh! Right! And uh...*cough* Anime *cough***

**Self conscious: *gives satisfied smirk***

**Me: Grrr... *glares at self conscious***

**Yeah... Ok, that happened... Anyways, I looked back on the comments for this story and...**

**OH MY MAVIS I LOVE YOU ALL! The comments you guys gave me are just phenomenal, and it gives me motivation to keep writing.**

**Please enjoy this chapter, and comment, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

Chapter 4

One by One

~Levy's POV~

No, Oh NO! He wasn't meant to find it! It's not meant to happen this soon! what am I gonna do!? If it's started this quick, then I don't have much time left! And the darkness is still after him! I have to stay, and protect him for as long as I can!

"Shrimp?"

"Huh?" My mind stopped at the sound of his deep voice. "Yes, Gajeel?" I asked, finally out of my ranting state.

"You're starin' at me. Do I got something on my face, or somethin'?" He asked, crossing his arms. It was then I realized, my feather wasn't in his hand, by rather in his messy, black hair.

My face heated. "Wh-What are you doing, Gajeel!" I fumed.

"Waiting for you to stop staring at me. You look like a strawberry. Can angels get sick? Why are you so red?" His comment only made me blush harder, out of embarrassment.

"T-That's n-not w-what I m-mean, Gajeel." I said, stuttering on almost every word. I could hear him chuckle.

"I mean, why do you have my feather in your hair?" I asked, calming myself down.

This time it was his turn to blush. A light pink spread over his cheeks, as he looked away from me. "N-No reason." I giggled at his stubbornness.

"Will you two stop goofing off!" A voice said. I turned away from Gajeel, and noticed the cat. Was. Looking. At. Me.

HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE ME!

"Kyaaa!" I screamed, and jumped into the air.

"L-Lily? You can see her?" Gajeel asked. Lily looked at me.

Lily was the name Gajeel picked for him?

Lily sighed. "Yeah. But it's quite odd. I could only see her after you adopted me."

And then it hit me. "Silly me. I'm not used to animals being able to talk. For a second, I thought you were human." I dropped to the ground. Another feather fell, but I covered it with my dress, so no one could see.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, animals have souls too. Unfortunately, they don't have guardian angels, like humans do. I supposed, Lily can see me, because he is your cat. That would prove it. Along with all of your belongings. They are the only things I can physically touch, because they are yours." I stated.

"Ah, I see." Lily said, holding a paw up to his chin.

"Alright, let's get goin'. I don't wanna spend all night on the streets." Gajeel said, and started walking towards his apartment. Lily and I followed.

And another feather fell.

* * *

As soon as we got to his apartment, Gajeel sauntered to his bedroom, and I could hear him fall onto his bed.

I'm glad he's not worrying about me too much, but we can't sit around forever. It saddens me to think how I can't stay here with him. At some point I have to fly back to Heaven. If I can. So far I have counted ten feathers that have fallen. I have hundreds, but if I lose ten feathers every day, that means, I have only a month or so. And that's not enough time.

I can feel it. The dark energy that surrounds him. Gajeel is trying so hard to get out of it, but it never leaves. For some reason, I don't know why. That's why I'm staying. I already explained to him, how staying here is going to put my life at risk as well but...

I'm not even alive.

Does that mean I lied?

A diamond tear fell onto the wood flooring. My tear.

I want to stay and help! I want to protect him! He's suffered enough! I have seen his pain. Every time I look down at him from Heaven, he looks so pained. He suffers every day. I came to change that. Even if that means, I risk my own well-being.

I already wasted my life. I'm not going to let him waste his.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOO! Will we get to see what Levy did in her previous life?**

**Sorry this chapter is short, I'm kinda going step-by-step with the whole plot thingy.**

**But because it's a little short, here's a preview of the next chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Doppelganger_

_I awoke to the sound of a voice. "Gajeel!" Echoed through the apartment. I wasn't calling him, and Lily was still asleep next to me. Who was it? _

_"Gajeel-san, where are you?" A woman's voice. He didn't have a girlfriend, though. At least, that was his status the last time I checked. So who was she?_

* * *

**Do you know? I know. I want you guys to guess! Please review, follow, and favorite. Also check out my other stories!**

** XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	5. Chapter 5: Doppelganger

**I am back!**

**Let's get this show on the road, cause I really do not know what to put in this author's note...**

**so yea...**

* * *

Chapter 5

Doppelganger

_~Heaven~_

_"Levy, why haven't you come back?..." A voice drifted through the clouds._

_"We don't want you to disappear. " The voice was somber, and filled with sadness. _

_"I don't want you __to disappear..." _ _Loose blue curls hid the angel's eyes, as she tried to speak to her friend who had become bound to earth._

_"Levy..."_

_And then it stormed._

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a voice. "Gajeel!" Echoed through the apartment. I wasn't calling him, and Lily was still asleep next to me. Who was it?

"Gajeel-san, where are you?" A woman's voice. He didn't have a girlfriend, though. At least, that was his status the last time I checked. So who was she?

"Gajeel-"

"I'm up, I'm up! Quit your yappin, rain-woman!" Gajeel came from his bedroom, his face still heavy with sleep.

"Gajeel-kun. There you are." The woman replied, her voice filled with relief. I got up from my place on the floor, and walked over to the two individuals.

"Why are you even here, Juvia?" Gajeel said.

Juvia?

...

Juvia

...

Juvia!

"Juvia left too, Gajeel-kun. After you left the gang, Juvia knew she couldn't stay. Besides, my darling Gray-sama is a police officer. Juvia doesn't think he would ever date a criminal!" Juvia swooned.

Wait, Juvia?

Is this for real?

No, this can't... Unless-

"You don't have to follow me around like a puppy, ya know."

"Juvia knows, but she also saw the error of her ways."

"You didn't even do anything wrong."

"Being in a gang is wrong! Thank goodness Juvia left when she did! Juvia heard master Jose talking about bad things that would include Juvia. Ah, but then Gray-sama helped Juvia get out of the gang!"

"Again, why are you here?"

"Juvia just wanted to tell you. You're the only real friend Juvia has had so, she just thought it would be nice to tell Gajeel-kun."

Loose blue curls, deep blue eyes, pale skin, slender figure...

Could this be...

Juvia's doppelganger?

"Well, you did so-"

"Juvia will go now." Juvia interrupted Gajeel, and left the apartment. Did he always leave the door unlocked?

There was a moment of silence.

"Strange..." I thought out loud.

"Yeah, she is." Gajeel said, combing his hair with his hand.

"That's not what I meant." Gajeel stared at me, waiting for me to continue.

"It's her mere existence that is 'strange'." I finished, waiting for my words to sink into Gajeel's mind.

"What do'ya mean?" He asked, seeming a bit provoked by my predicament.

"I know it may sound rude, out of context, but that's the best way I can put it." I said.

"Well your best way might actually be the worst way." I took Gajeel's rude comment as a need for explanation.

"It just seems strange to me because, I think the Juvia you know, is a doppelganger."

"A doppelganger? Really? You're gonna talk about that supernatural crap?"

"You're talking to an angel, and you don't think we can talk about supernatural stuff?"

"Whatever. And how would Juvia be a doppelganger, anyway? Don't doppelgangers have to be related, or somethin?"

"Not necessarily, Gajeel. It's very rare. Sometimes a past soul is 'copied', so to speak, and that 'copy' takes the form of that soul."

"So is Juvia a ghost?"

"No! Juvia just so happens to be a embodiment of-"

My outburst was interrupted by the sudden sound of water droplets hitting the window.

"Of who?" His question lingered in the air, as I floated over to the window. I gazed up at the sky, and saw the storm clouds cover the heavens. They weren't angry storm clouds. They were... Sad storm clouds.

"Juvia." I said, still gazing up at the sky.

"My friend, Juvia." I finished.

I could practically feel the space between us stiffen.

"Are you trying to say that there are two Juvias?" His question seemed a bit childish to me, but his tone still kept the idea that he was bored.

"Idiot. Of course I'm not." I turned to face him.

"The Juvia I know is dead. Her soul was 'copied', and is now in the form of the Juvia you know. They aren't the same person, but some attributes such as looks, are the same." I finished, feeling satisfied with my full explanation.

"What about you? Do you have a doppelganger?" His question caught me off gaurd.

"Since when have you been one to ask so many questions?" I pried.

"Oi, answer my question, shrimp!" He asked angrily, but I still caught the slight blush on his cheeks.

I giggled, finding his behavior rather amusing.

"Stop laughin, and answer my goddamn question!"

"Sorry, I just thought your outburst was kind of funny." I tried to contain my laughter, as I spoke.

He looked extremely pissed, when I looked back at him.

"I don't know, Gajeel." I finally gave in.

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed." He waved as he walked back towards his room.

"Okay." I answered back, looking at the sleeping cat on the floor.

I saw a few feathers fall from my wings, and at that exact moment, the rain started to get heavier.

I went towards the window, and put my hand to it.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, wishing that my friend could hear me.

_'I'm not coming home'_

* * *

**It sucks that I can't just vent my feelings through somebody, to tell them why I am getting all feely right now!**

**Mira: Why are you all feely right now?**

**Me: Cause it's sad! And I'm the only one who can probably see that!**

**Mira: You need to start thinking optimistically, Loco. I'm sure the readers will just comment if they are getting *cough* all *cough* feely.**

**Me: OK, well, In the mean time, I'm just going to go sit in my emo corner, and hope my stories get more popular.**

**Laxus: Like that's gonna happen.**

**Me: Shut up! I didn't ask for your commentary! *goes to sulk in emo corner***

**Mira: I guess I'll finish the author's note. *turns into demon Mira* Follow, favorite, and comment!**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**

**AND MIRA**


	6. Chapter 6: Bound

**I was just reading the previous chapter to this, and I was like... About to cry! It's really sad!...  
**** But anyways, it did give me the motivation to write this chapter, so yay!**

***everyone claps***

**Also, this is going to be in **

**THIRD PERSON**

**toodles**

* * *

Chapter 6

Bound

Delicate pale fingers impatiently tapped the table, their owner chewing on the stub of a pencil

After hours of thinking, inspiration suddenly bloomed.

Line after line practically wrote themselves, the words tired of being trapped inside the author's head.

_'I am an eagle with no sky  
A young bird, I try to fly_

_I feel sorrow and pain  
__Please don't make me die in vain  
__Let me spread my wings and fly  
__You know that I must say goodbye_

_I keep a smile on my face  
My weary courage setting pace_

_My strength flickers in the dying light  
But I try to keep it strong and bright  
Here I stand, till the very end_  
_The rules of fate I try to bend_

_No matter how hard I try  
__I can never escape towards the sky  
__I stay here bound to you_

_This lonely city that is my cage  
Has always been filled with your rage  
__And I wonder why...  
__Why must I be the angel that took pity?_

_Why must I be the dying light?'_

The hand suddenly stopped, the author coming out of her daze. tears fell from her eyes, her own words blowing ful-force emotion into her face. She wondered why had she started crying. They were just words.

Words with a meaning only she somehow understood.

* * *

Levy had been at Gajeel's apartment for about a month now. Yes, how time flies by. And that's what scared her the most. Time was running out for her. Little by little she would vanish. But that's also what pushed her on. No matter what, she would help Gajeel.

And whatever his darkness was. She would help him till her last moment.

Her last breath.

Her last conscious thought.

He always plagued her mind.

He was the reason she fought.

The reason she lived.

The reason she breathed.

The reason why she put a smile on her face even though she hurt so badly inside.

Knowing how she would never be with him forever.

Worrying that she wouldn't be able to save him in time.

Brought her so much pain. And she had to live with that pain each passing moment.

At least until her time was up...

Then she would be nothing.

And he would be nothing to her.

* * *

**Wahhhhhhhhh (ToT)**

**Everyone: Why did you stop!?**

**Me: ahhh- *wipes tears* Oh, cause I felt like it.**

**Everyone: *sweatdrops***

**Me: What? I didn't see a need to continue it.**

**Levy: Oh my gosh, how could you do this! It was just getting good!**

**Me: How did you know that?**

**Levy: My prediction are never wrong!**

***Cana coughs rather loudly***

**Besides, I may or may not have read somethin-**

***Lucy cover's Levy's mouth***

**Me: You...**

**Did...**

**WHAT!?**

**Everyone: We read ahead!**

**Me: How on earth can you even do that?**

**Natsu: We're inside your twisted mind, remember?**

**Me: Oh, yeah...**

**...**

**...**

**NATSU!**

**Juvia: Goodbye! We'll try to make Loco write some more. It took her a rather long time to write this poem. She hopes she made you cry. She made Juvia cry!**

**Don't forget to express any thoughts that you have.**

**Follow, favorite, review, etc.**

**XOXO**

**-Juvia**

**(P.S. Don't mess with Gray-sama!)**


	7. Chapter 7: The eleventh aisle

**Many of you probably don't know this, but I write my author's note before I start typing the chapter. I know some people do it after, so...**

**Yeah.**

**But, perhaps I felt like sharing this because... This story is coming to a close. Instead of this chapter being 1,000 or so words, I'm going to try to make it as long as I can. Which probably means that I won't be posting this for a while.**

**So I'm trying to part with this story. There will be an Epilogue. Don't worry. Senpai has noticed you.**

**(Hahhahhahhahhahahhahahah)**

**Honorable Mentions to everyone who ever commented! Everyone who commented, I thank you a bunch! This story had a rough start, so thank you for helping me pull through!**

**:***

**XOXO**

**A bunch! I would list who you are, but my laptop won't let me.**

**Gomen! T_T**

**Enjoy this while it lasts.**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Eleventh Aisle

The early autumn air blew around the city, occasionally bringing colorful leaves with it. It was a bitter, early morning. Levy sat by the window, gazing at the colors dancing in the sky. But suddenly the wind picked up speed, and through Levy's open window, carried another part of her dwindling soul with it.

"Shrimp," Gajeel came into the apartment, calling out to Levy in his gruff voice. "I'm back."

Levy turned to greet the mortal. "You're here." She tried to stand from her seat, but her balance faltered and she fell. Gajeel ran towards her, instantly worried for her safety. "Levy!"

Levy fell to her knees as Gajeel rushed to her side. "Levy?" Came Gajeel's voice, softer than usual. He took a hold of her, and tried to comfort her in his arms.

She looked at him with weary eyes. A small, sincere smile on her face. With a weak hand, she caressed his cheek.

"Why are you so weak, Levy?" Gajeel said, still in a gentle voice. Her eyes started to water.

"It's just what happens. As I disappear, my soul becomes weaker. Until... It finally vanishes. I vanish." A tear fell down her fair skin, shimmering like a diamond. The same tears that wept for him before.

"I don't want you to vanish." Gajeel whispered, bringing the angel closer to him, and hugging her. They stayed like that for a while, not minding the open window that blew cool air into the living space, or the cat that was somewhere around the apartment. It wasn't until Levy realized something, that made her break their warm silence.

"There's still a way for me to stay." She whispered in his ear. Gajeel's ears instantly perked. He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, not helping the slight joyful tone in his voice. Levy smiled.

"I need you to be honest and open for a moment." Levy requested. Gajeel nodded. Levy closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"I came here so I could help you," She started.

"and I feel that I did change you... Didn't I?" Levy reached up, and traced patterns on Gajeel's chest.

"I mean, you went from a ruthless gang member, to a private investigator. That's got to count for something, right?" Levy laughed a bit at her own words. How ironic it was that the criminal would turn to the other side of the law. But indeed, Gajeel's life had gotten better thanks to her. Levy felt content just knowing that.

"Even after staying here for a couple of months, it seems as though it hasn't been that long. But it has..." Levy drifted off.

There was a sudden sound, almost as if a mallet had hit a chime, and Levy knew that the last feather had fallen from it's place. The pain was almost unbearable, her very soul tearing and ripping, her cleanliness becoming overtaken by a black storm of nothingness.

Levy's eyes gathered more tears. "But before I go..." Gajeel felt his own eyes had begun to build up moisture, as he looked into her saddened eyes. The same eyes that had been filled with so many emotions before.

"I want you to know," The tips of her toes began to crystallize, as many particles of her image drifted into the air.

"That I'll always be here with you." Her hand stopped on the left side of his chest, right over his heart.

"And," She seemed hesitant, but the blinding light was coming up to her hip already, and she knew she didn't have much time.

"I love you!" She said rather confidently. Gajeel's eyes widened.

With the last bit of her energy and body, she snaked her arms around his neck, and the man let the angel kiss him. They closed their eyes, feeling each other's love pass through the physical contact, tears streaming down their faces.

When they broke apart, Gajeel put his hand on her face, for most of her body had vanished. The millions of brilliant and bright particles surrounded them, and at that moment, Gajeel could have sworn he saw a piece of heaven.

Gajeel looked deep into her crying eyes. "Levy, I-"

But he was stopped. With her last moment on the horizon, Levy breathed onto him, and the rest of her disappeared. Gajeel stared at his empty hands, shaky breaths escaping him. All he could do was stay frozen, unable to move from shock, from pain, from heartbreak.

Levy's very existence flew out of his apartment window, getting caught in the wind, and left to forever wonder the earth. Alone.

After his moment of shock, Gajeel's eyes turned dark. He hung his head, his black mane covered his eyes as he stood up. His ruby eyes stared at the floor where Levy had previously been. There on the ground, was an almost glowing, small feather. He picked up the sparkling object and studied it in his hands. "There's still a way for me to stay?" Gajeel repeated Levy's words. She vanished. How was it possible for her to stay with him now? Gajeel tucked the feather away securely in his black coat.

"What happened, Gajeel?" Lily asked, as he walked into the room, seeing his owner staring down at the floor. Gajeel turned towards him slowly, an almost murderous aura surrounding him.

"Seriously?" Was all Gajeel could say, his voice becoming a low rumble. Anger surged through him. The cat only looked at him, confused and worried at the same time.

"Where have ya been, ya damn cat!? Levy literally just disappeared a minute ago, and you come in here not knowing shit about it!" Gajeel yelled at Lily.

Lily's face notably went to that of shock. Dread and guilt coursed through his veins. "No..." He mumbled, shocked with the sudden news of Levy's 'death'.

Gajeel walked past his cat companion, heading towards the door. The knob turned slowly, creating an eerie creek that broke their small silence. Gajeel was halfway out of the apartment when he spoke, not bothering to turn around and face the cat he was still made at. "I'll be back." And Gajeel left.

"Mhm. I know you will." Lily mumbled.

"Terminator." Lily added, snickering at his own joke before he walked over to the window. He could have sworn he saw the air sparkle slightly, and even though the air was cool, it felt warm.

"Don't worry. You saved us both, Levy." Lily spoke to the wind softly, closing his eyes as a gust of wind blew into the apartment, almost as if the wind had heard him. Almost as if Levy had heard him.

* * *

Gajeel stomped down the city sidewalks, his eyes still red, and his nose slightly runny. He avoided any looks people passing by would give him. If his job had taught him anything, being a private investigator, it was to always go to the primary source of information: The library.

The library, as Gajeel had come to know it, was not all that bad. According to him at least. He was in there often, not wanting to waste precious money on technology that would break, when all the down-to-earth stuff was here.

The library wasn't a bad building at all. It was large, three stories tall, and had a basement. The basement was where all the city records were kept. That's where Gajeel was headed. He at least needed to find out more about Levy and her death to understand a way to bring her back.

If that was even possible. Levy had barely left anything for him to go on.

She was technically a ghost, or a spirit. Her soul could have been bound to something, or could have been manipulated. Maybe he could purchase a oujia board to see if he could communicate with her?

No, he definitely wasn't doing that. That's just painful. Gajeel decided that if this didn't work, since he had no other ideas, he would just have to move on. He would just have to live with his memories and her words.

Gajeel entered the old building, passing by the large wooden doors, and walking past the dusty shelves. People whisked around the building, some sitting at a computer, some huddled on the floor, citing a book.

Gajeel wiped at his eyes and nose, trying to hide any sign of his emotional devastation. He headed to the front desk, his face stiffening.

A man with long green hair stood at the desk, his eyes focused on the computer. "Excuse me, sir." Gajeel said, grabbing the man's attention.

"Yes?" His eyes tore away from the computer, his fingers no longer typing.

"Can I have permission to go into the basement?" Gajeel took out his wallet, showing his "private investigator" badge.

"Certainly, Mr. Redfox. We currently have an employee working on records down there. I'm sure she'll be able to help you if you have any trouble." The man pointed to the slightly open basement door, which was usually kept shut and locked at all times. All times except for when special visitors needed to access primary records. That special visitor being Gajeel.

The door made a noticeable _creak _when Gajeel slowly opened it. A few heads turned in Gajeel's direction, but nobody paid any mind to it. Gajeel descended the stairs to the basement, the smell of parchment paper, dust and old wood invading his nose. He heard a small "Oof"and what sounded like a stack of books falling. His prediction was proven correct when he reached the source of the noise.

The Librarian the man had been talking about was on the floor, rubbing her lower back. Books were scattered around her, as well as a wooden ladder.

"Are you Okay?" Gajeel asked, holding out his hand. The woman suddenly opened her eyes, surprised at Gajeel's sudden appearance. Nevertheless, she took his hand.

"I'm quite alright. Thank you, young man." She said as Gajeel easily helped her up. The small, old woman dusted herself off.

"What brings you down to the basement?"

"I'm doing some research for an investigation. I was wondering if you had any records on civilian related accidents or murders. They're not new, either. Probably twenty-three years old." Gajeel said.

The old woman went into thought for a moment. Suddenly, her worn, green eyes sparked back to life. She pointed to the large maze of shelves. "Should be the eleventh one down. You'll find what you're looking for there."

"Thanks." Gajeel said, and whisked away. Leaving the woman to her work.

Gajeel counted in his head as he briskly walked down an aisle. _'one...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten...eleven!'_

The eleventh aisle was exceptionally long. "How do they fit all this stuff in the basement?" Gajeel mumbled under his breath as he started looking at old files and catalogs.

Book after file, and catalog after newspaper just seemed to be the pattern Gajeel would go through. They all held information, but it wasn't what he was looking for. What was he looking for? Basically anything that said 'Levy'.

It slowly turned into night. By this time, Gajeel had already gone through half of the aisle. He had read some pretty interesting, gory, and awful crimes that had happened in town. Gajeel gave a large yawn, and rubbed his eyes from sleepiness.

"Tired?" The old woman came and stood by Gajeel.

"No, I'm fi-" Gajeel yawned once again. The woman smiled at him, and giggled at his stubbornness.

"What time is it?" Gajeel asked.

"Closing time." Gajeel groaned. He really didn't want to come back again. He would just lose his determination.

"If you want to stay longer, you could help me put back these files?" She asked, holding up a bin that held the said files.

Gajeel nodded. "Great! The shelves should be organized in alphabetical order. Just match the file name with the shelf." She handed him half of the files.

The woman walked away to the other side of the aisle. Gajeel looked down at the files in his arms. '**WOMAN MURDERED!**' was the title of the first file. _'That's an odd title.'_ Gajeel thought. '_Wait. Didn't that old lady say these shelves were civilian related accidents and murders? Twenty-three years ago!?_' Gajeel quickly placed his stack of files on the ground, and picked up the top one. He hastily opened it, not wanting to wait any longer to prove his suspicions. There laying on the top was a newspaper clipping.

'**Woman Murdered!**'

_'On July 7th, 19 year old, Levy Carnes was murdered walking home. The teen was reported to be walking with a man, who the police refuse to release the name of due to family privacy. While walking home, the two were approached by a thug. Based on the investigation done by the FBI, they concluded that the thug pulled out a gun and aimed for the man. Levy stood in front of the man, protecting him from the bullet. The bullet went straight through Levy's skull, damaging most of her frontal lobe, cerebrum, and parietal lobe. Ms. Levy Carnes died at the scene. The thug, who was later caught and put behind bars, was accused of first degree murder, and sentenced to 25 years in prison.  
Levy Carnes was a collage student going to Magnolia University. She left behind a grandfather, Makarov Dreyer, and all of her friends who wept for her the funeral. They will all remember their dear friend who sacrificed her life to protect others.'_

Gajeel stared at the article in his hands. "Are you all right, sir?" The old woman asked, coming up beside him. "Yeah. I'm fine." He stood up, leaving his share of the files. "Did you find what you were looking for?" She motioned to the file in Gajeel's hand. He nodded. "I'm sorry to leave so suddenly, but I gotta go. Thank you for your time." He started walking down the aisle. Gajeel walked down the shelf infested hallway, trying to make his way through the maze. That was until the lights started to flicker. He stopped dead in his tracks, not knowing where he was in the impossible basement. "Old Lady! Are you OK?!" He shouted, worried for her safety.

No response.

The lights flickered again. Gajeel retraced his steps, trying to find the eleventh aisle.

"_Gajeel_" A voice whispered, it's voice raspy and quiet. His named was echoed over and over. Gajeel's stomach felt like it was dropping. Adrenaline coursed through his veins ,and his legs slightly shook, causing him to walk faster.

"_Gajeel_" The voice got louder. The lights flickered. His heart rate increased, getting faster and faster. Almost beating out of his chest! _'What the hell is going on!?'_ Gajeel thought. He looked up and saw the aisle numbers suddenly become clear to him. 'four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten...

**ELEVEN**'

And he stopped. Everything was dead silent. It was almost as if time had froze. The lights flickered. And they flickered again. Gajeel didn't know why he didn't dare to enter the eleventh aisle. Everything was telling him not to. '_Don't move!'_ was all his instincts said. His mind was paralyzed. He couldn't think. He couldn't, he wouldn't dare to move.

And the lights went out.

* * *

Gajeel took in deep, shaky breaths. He had never been more scared in his life. He didn't even remember being scared of the dark. It was all so unreal to him. Was this just a blackout? Did he get locked inside the library? Or...

Was it something else?

The 'something else' puzzled him. What else could it be?

"_Gajeel" _The voice was even louder now. Gajeel shivered. He couldn't see anything. He swallowed thickly, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. "Who's there?!" Gajeel shouted.

"_Gajeel_" It said again. Was it... taunting him? Whoever it was was trying to get him to come into the eleventh aisle.

Curiosity and fear got the best of him as he slowly walked forward, not knowing what to expect. He turned his head sharply, looking into the aisle but saw nothing. Everything was dark. He continued to walk into the aisle, the same voice chanting his name. As he walked deeper into the almost never-ending aisle, his eyes could no longer catch the outline of the shelves. The shelves that should have been three feet away from him. But no, there was nothing. The darkness closed in on his sight and the only thing he could detect was the echo of his shoes hitting the ground.

Gajeel didn't know how long he had been walking when the voice suddenly stopped, and was replaced with a painful moan.

"Hello?" He called out to whoever was there. He was met with another moan. Gajeel picked up his pace, the area around him seeming to change drastically.

He was no longer walking on a black nothingness, but rather stone. He could feel it's cool temperature radiating off of it, and onto him. The atmosphere was completely different. It was hot, and felt heavy around him. The moans increased. It sounded as if it wasn't one person, but rather millions. The cry's and screams and weeps and groans and moans of men, women, and children echoing all around Gajeel. Suddenly, he could see a red glowing light. He kept advancing, getting closer to it. What he saw would've rather made a person run to Hell. Except Gajeel couldn't run to Hell.

He was already there.

His eyes were met with a pit. Bodies seemed to mold together as they cried in pain, their limbs reaching for Gajeel. A red glow emitted from underneath, and steam drifted to the cave-like ceiling. Molten lava created a mote around the deep pit of people. They were collected in an endless river of suffering; never having an end to the sinful souls. And then Gajeel realized something: _'This is where I would've ended up if Levy hadn't helped me.'_ This was the ultimate atonement.

Gajeel turned to run back into the darkness, but he couldn't. As soon as he bolted in the direction he came from, his face was met with a cold stone wall. It was ironic how the stone was cold, but when touched, would burn and sting your skin. He jerked his head away, falling down onto the ground. His face was red from where he had collided with the wall. He hissed in pain as his nerves went haywire, immediately bringing his hands up to try and help his injured face.

"_Gajeel_" The voice seemed so familiar when it appeared once again. Gajeel had heard it from somewhere. But where?

He frantically looked around him. The voice continued, whispering his name over and over; overlapping as if it were multiple voices all from the same person. A black, Mist-like smoke gathered in one place in front of Gajeel. Suddenly it started forming shape. The smoke solidified, revealing the figure. It was a tall, evil looking man. His dark hair was pulled back, and a mustache went down the sides of his cheeks, and past his dark lips- almost meeting at his chin. He was wearing odd clothing. Almost like an old European suit, the collar brought up and folded over with a medallion keeping it together.

"J-Jose?" Gajeel couldn't believe who it was. It was the man who had made him join the gang. The man who practically poisoned his good nature.

The man chucked, his dark eyes looking into Gajeel's. "Hello, Gajeel. I see you found your way to my home." Jose said, his voice dark and slippery like a snake.

Gajeel was completely stunned. He stared at Jose with wide eyes, completely confused at Jose's sudden appearance.

Suddenly, black arms reached for Gajeel, pulling him up by his collar, and bringing him closer to Jose. "Join us, boy." Jose hissed. "Never!" Gajeel shouted in Jose's face. Jose smirked, his black arms returning to his side. Gajeel slightly pulled at his collar, not enjoying the feeling of the strange arms that had nearly been on his throat. Jose stepped towards Gajeel slowly, but Gajeel stood his ground, preparing to destroy Jose. Jose leaned towards Gajeel, and looked at him straight in the eye. "I can give you what you most desire." He said. Gajeel gasped. How could Jose know what he most wanted? He left Jose! He left the gang! How was any of this even possible?

Jose stepped back, and waved a hand beside him. He swirled the air, smoke gathering in his grasp. Again, the smoke solidified, and the figure fell to the ground. Blue hair cascaded, hiding the figure's face.

"Levy!" Gajeel shouted, rushing to her side. But Jose blocked him. They looked at each other; Gajeel scowling and Jose smirking. "Join us, boy." Jose repeated. Gajeel got the message. If he joined Jose, he would get Levy. Since when did Jose gain such power? "I-" Gajeel stopped suddenly. His attention was turned to his coat. A blue glow emitted from the inside of his jacket. "What the..." Gajeel reached inside his coat. He brought out what he had almost forgotten. Levy's feather.

It glowed brighter and brighter, blinding the people in the surrounding area. Jose stepped back, almost fearful of the light. Both men shielded their eyes as the light engulfed the dark space around them.

When Gajeel opened his eyes, he saw Levy standing in front of him. Her white dress fell to her ankles, and her pale arms were outstretched in front of her, acting as a shield. The glow was still coming off of her. The one thing she was missing was her wings. If Levy was back, how was she supposed to get home? Realization dawned on Gajeel.

She can't go home.

Levy was stuck here.

She can't go back to heaven.

"Levy!" Gajeel tried reaching for her, but she stopped him with her voice. "No! Stay back! Let me deal with this." Levy looked at Jose, her chocolate eyes filled with determination.

"I prayed this day would never come." Levy said. "But it seems as thought it has. And I'm here to deal with it."

Jose smirked at her. "What are you going to do about it, Levy? I'm curious. What can an angel with no wings do? Ha! nothing! you let yourself become a wondering soul!" Jose was hysterical now, his laugh echoing off the walls. "You were stupid enough to go to earth! You should have stayed in heaven. Even if you had gone or stayed, Gajeel would still belong to me! Now you're going to disappear for good!" He let out another burst of laughter. His breathing staggered as he tried to speak again. "And now... Now what will happen? An ex-angel in Hell! It's unheard of! It's unnatural! You've upset the balance out of your own greed!"

Levy stared intensely at him. "I will _never_ let you have Gajeel." She had given up so much for him already. She was determined to save him no matter what.

"What will you do to protect him? fight? Hahahaha! You can't! You're too weak, and you know it." Jose responded.

"No, not fight." Jose stared at her questionably. "Talk." Levy finished. The air stilled around them. "Talk, eh?" Jose turned toward his own creation of Levy, and with one wave of his had, she was gone. It was all a sham to trick Gajeel.

Knowing that Levy meant business, Jose looked back at her, meeting her piercing stare. "What are you going to do now, _soul?_" Jose asked.

That word stung her. _soul; _it's her official label. She is no longer an angel. She no longer has a chance at a happy ending. In the best scenario, if this works out, she would be able to dissolve peacefully. Levy had accepted her fate the moment her first feather had fallen. "I propose an exchange." Levy finally said. Jose raised his dark eyebrow. "For what?"

"Levy, NO!" Gajeel yelled at her, knowing what she was about to do. But Levy ignored him.

"If you promise to leave Gajeel alone, I'll... Give you me." Levy said, her voice slightly quieting towards the end.

"Oooo, do we have a brave soul? Yum. Unfortunately, you forgot one thing: I live off of greed. What greed do you have that is more appetizing than his?" Gajeel was a bit confused by Jose's statement. He lives off greed?

Suddenly, Gajeel's gears turned in his head. '_If this place is hell, and Jose can use weird magic, and he lives off greed, than that means..._'

"Boy!" Jose's voice brought Gajeel back to reality. Gajeel's head snapped back up to look at Jose, his last thoughts spilling off his tongue before he could stop himself, "You're Satan!" Gajeel's own words made his stomach heavy. Jose smirked. "You finally figured it out."

"Why do you look like Jose? Why are you after me!" Gajeel was frantic now.

"It's just business. I look like this 'Jose' because that's how your mind sees me as. I appear as the one person who can persuade you the best. If you saw the real me, you'd die. Your mortal mind can't handle it." Jose explained.

"And greed? This is what it's all about? Just to get me to come with you? Forget it! That's why Levy helped me in the first place; to avoid shitheads like you!" Gajeel yelled at Jose.

"That may be what you think now, but what about after Levy disappears?" Gajeel's eyes widened. "She'll disappear for good this time. Wondering souls have a time limit. She's a void contract. And once she's gone, you have nothing to hold you back from the temptation of the city."

"Leave him alone!" Levy brought Jose's attention back to her.

Levy was in tears, her fists balled at her sides. "You said you want greed. You said you want a soul that's worth more than Gajeel's." Levy stared right at Jose. "Then take me! My greed easily exceeds that of Gajeels!" She yelled.

"How so? From what my little demons observed, you're completely selfless."

Levy's face was completely runny now, her eyes red. "I-I love him. Love is the world's greatest weapon. I want to be with him. I want things no angel should even think of having. I even took the risk of crystallizing my soul to stay with him. How can you tell me that's not greed! How can you not sense it! Gajeel can live with not having me. But I'm already dead! I don't have anything to look forward to!" No one dared to speak as Levy began to sob. "I know it's a sin to make a deal with the devil. But please, take me. Leave this mortal alone, and take me to conceal the unbalance." She had had enough. She was still so determined to protect Gajeel's chance at a better life. She couldn't go on knowing that Gajeel's future had been taken just like hers.

"Hmmm... You are right." Jose licked his lips. "That does sound good. And clever too."

Gajeel couldn't believe this. Levy was actually going to go away for good. And now there was nothing he could do.

Jose walked towards Levy. With a wave of his hands, a piece of parchment paper and a feather pen appeared in the air. "Do we have a deal?" Levy took the pen and signed the paper. Jose smirked and took the contract that Levy had signed. Jose owned her now.

Gajeel dropped to the ground. "No...Levy" He sobbed into his hands. He felt a familiar small hand on his shoulder, and he looked up. Levy looked at him kindly, her face still tear-stained and red. "It's alright, Gajeel. You're safe." She said. "Why, Levy?" Gajeel questioned.

Levy looked at the pit of moaning souls. "This is my atonement." She said.

"For what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Levy left the question hanging. When Gajeel didn't respond, she continued. "It's for loving you, mostly."

Suddenly, Levy was ripped from his sight as his vision went dark.

* * *

Gajeel awoke with a start. "Levy!" He shouted. Cold sweat ran down his neck. His chest heaved as he cleared his gaze, focusing on what was around him.

He was back in the basement. The eleventh aisle to be precise. He looked around. The old librarian was lying on the floor, unconscious. He ran over to her limp body. "Old lady!" He tried to shake her awake. She did not move. Her skin was pale and her body was cold. Gajeel knew she was dead.

"Dammit, he killed her too?" Gajeel cursed, letting go of the librarian. He knew he couldn't leave the librarian in the basement. He picked her lifeless body off the ground, and with a heavy heart, carried her back upstairs.

The green-haired man was still there, arranging books on a cart. When he heard the basement door creak open, he looked towards Gajeel. His eyes immediately widened. He opened his mouth, ready to speak, but Gajeel beat him to it. "Call an ambulance." The man did as he was told, wanting to save his co-worker rather than argue. That could come later.

Gajeel stayed until the ambulance arrived. He watched as they carried The lady away on a stretcher, the lights and sirens fading as the ambulance drove away. Gajeel didn't want to stay any longer than he had to. So off into the night he went, his soul safe from the demons that lurked in the shadows.

* * *

**1\. Over 5,ooo words? Holy cow! (It's also unedited, so I apologize. I'm just really lazy 'cause it's so long and I want to update as soon as my lazy ass will allow.)**

**2\. That's my record. I'm super sorry for making everyone wait for so long.**

**3\. Was it a good ending?**

**4\. I thought it was a bit sudden.**

**5\. Oh well. I guess it doesn't matter. There will be an epilogue anyway.**

**6\. I'm thinking of a sequal. Yes? No? Maybe so? **

**7\. COMMENT PLEASE! GIVE ME YOUR OPINION! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICES! PLEASE!**

**8\. Please be my fanfic friends. **

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

**ATTENTION!: This is officially the last chapter! T_T... I'm kind of disappointed with my writing. I had such a good love story for these two but... I couldn't seem to find the magic to allow my hands to write the passion I had planed. Nevertheless, let's get on with it. **

* * *

Epilougue

A small, flatscreen TV sizzled as the stormclouds drifted over the sky.

_"Another breaking story; Librarian, Heather Jackson mysteriously died yesterday evening. She had been found lifeless in the basement, and was officially reported dead in the ambu-"_

Gajeel turned off the TV. It wasn't new to him- the story. He was there. Thank goodness they didn't mention him in the news, he thought.

He looked over to Lily, who was sitting with him on the sofa.

"What?" The feline asked. Gajeel rubbed his face. "Nothing. I'm just so out of it today." He admitted. Suddenly, a cool wind blasted from the window. For a second, Gajeel swore he could see the wind sparkling. But he dismissed the thought. Levy was gone. There was no way she would just randomly pop up. Gajeel groaned as he got up, going to close the window. Droplets of water started to paint the window.

"I'm going to the Library. I feel bad about that old lady's co-worker. " He said, already putting on his black coat. Lily's eyes widened in disbelief. "I-Is Gajeel becoming soft?" Gajeel was appalled at Lily's assumption. "No! I just think I should give him my condolences, some shit like that!" Gajeel slammed the door on his way out. Lily sighed. "So he is going soft, isn't he?"

Gajeel pulled up his hood as he stepped onto the sidewalk. The rain was coming down harder now. He listened to his boots step in puddles and the rain hit against his hood. The cold mist nipped at his face, almost refreshing.

The door to the library creaked as he opened it. Gajeel didn't bother wiping the cold water off of him. He walked, almost stomped, to the man at the desk. The same green-haired man as before. There were bags under his bloodshot eyes and his skin was pale.

"Oi," Gajeel started in a gruff voice. The librarian looked up. "You..." He said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry about what happened to..." What was her name again? The green-haired man cut in. "Mrs. Jackson? I can only assume it was her time. You don't seem like the type of person to kill someone-" Not anymore "and the autopsy said she died of natural causes. But... I do appreciate your sympathy. It seems quite unfitting for a man such as yourself." Gajeel almost became defensive at that statement. "I just felt really bad since I couldn't do anything." "I see. Well, if you need anything, I'll be happy to help. It is my job after all." Gajeel started to walk away when he suddenly had a question. "By the way, what's your name?" "Oh, I'm Freed." Gajeel nodded to freed and started to walk to the doors. That is, until he heard someone crying.

Gajeel's ears stiffed at the sound of someone sobbing. He followed the sound, wondering who was crying. He soon approached a small-framed figure in a jacket. A girl from the sound of it. Mavis, Gajeel _was_ getting soft. He assumed she was trying to hide her tears behind her hood. He couldn't tell.

"Uh, why ya crying kid?" Gajeel thought it was embarrassing to cry in a public place. Even though, sometimes he wanted to breakdown himself. The girl stiffened as she suddenly felt his presence. "I'm sorry. I just... Don't mind me, I was going to leave anyways." The girl admitted, starting to pack up the papers in front of her. But Gajeel stopped her. Her voice...

"You don't have to leave." He told her. The girl turned around. Gajeel's eyes widened as he stared into brown ones.

"You..." She said breathlessly, completely forgetting about her papers. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity- the girl now completely facing Gajeel. Both of them were afraid to break the silence. Would it be awkward? That was until Gajeel asked, "Levy?" The girl before him seemed to back away slowly. "How do you know my name?" Gajeel couldn't answer that question. How could he? Could he really just say "You look like an angel I once loved, who sold her soul to the devil."? No, she wouldn't understand.

Gajeel ruffled his black mane and looked away. "Sorry, you just reminded me of someone-" Gajeel froze. Levy... He guessed her name right. Juvia... She had a doppelganger with the same name... If Gajeel's gears were working right then that means...

He's speaking to Levy's doppelganger...

No, Maybe Levy is a common name?

"How do you know me?" Gajeel asked, remembering her reaction when she first saw him. The girl seemed stunned. She hesitated with her words as she gripped her elbows. "I-I don't know. You just feel like the person in the poem." She said. Gajeel raised a metal brow. The girl blinked up at him and pointed to the paper on the table. "In the poem." She repeated. Gajeel peered over the table and scanned the poem. _'Bound'_ was the title. Gajeel's broken heart shattered even more as he realized...

The poem was about him and Levy. He covered his mouth. Was the poem from Levy's point of view? Is that how she had really felt? The girl stood up, gazing innocently into his red eyes. "What's wrong?"

"T-That poem... How did you...Know?..." Gajeel's words trembled.

"It's sad, isn't it? I don't know what happened. It's like my pencil took control of me..."

"Or an angel did." Gajeel suddenly said. The girl stared up at him questionably. Then she laughed. "An angel, right. That would be stupendous." Gajeel stared at her, his eyes narrowed. "You free after... Whatever it is you're doing?" He questioned. The girl looked at her papers. "Well, I do have time. Why? Going to take me out for coffee or something?"

"Only if that's what you'd prefer." He smiled down at her. The girl blushed and looked away from him. "Give me a minute." She said, and then began to pick up her papers.

She put her backpack around her shoulders and looked out one of the windows. "Looks like the rain stopped!" The girl inquired happily. The two started walking towards the door. However, before they exited, the girl grabbed Gajeel's arm. "Wait. I feel bad that I haven't properly introduced myself." Gajeel stared down at her outstretched hand. "Hello, I'm Levy McGarden." Gajeel took her hand. "Gajeel Redfox." She smiled up at him. "So Gajeel, where are we going?" "The coffee shop down the street. I figure it'd be a better place to talk." He replied coolly. Levy nodded, and together they exited the library.

Levy thought the coffee shop was a quaint place. The two of them sat down by the window, sipping their drinks. "What exactly was it you wanted to talk about?" Levy asked while pulling down her hood. Gajeel's eyes flickered towards her azure hair, then quickly glanced away. "W-Well, would you believe me if I said you're an exact copy of someone I once knew?"

"Are you talking about reincarnation? I don't necessarily believe in that sorta thing..." Levy admitted.

"It's not reincarnation or whatever, it's... Well, I guess you could say you're her doppelganger." their eyes met, his staring intently into hers. "That doesn't make sense. Why bring me here just to talk about the supernatural?"

Gajeel sighed heavily. "I thought you might as well know. The poem you wrote... It reminded me a lot about her... About Levy." Levy gasped. "What are you trying to say?" Gajeel struggled with his words. "I'm saying that... You're the doppelganger of my guardian angel who most likely possessed you for a brief moment to communicate with me in this world." Levy had no idea how to respond to his words. "I don't believe in fate, but I do believe in chance. It was by chance that I had went to the library and found you crying over the poem you-no, she had written."

"This is madness." Levy shook her head. "Please listen to me, Levy." Gajeel pleaded. Levy pulled up her hood and hopped out of her seat. "I didn't know what I was expecting when you brought me here. but it certainly wasn't this." Gajeel went after her as she went back into the stormy weather. She had barely ran a block when he grabbed hold of her waist and spun her around in his arms. "Gajeel! What on earth!? Get away!" She squirmed in his grasp. It was no use. His hold on her was too strong. "No! Dammit, I can't! I won't lose you again!" Levy watched Gajeel's eyes become glassy. Who was this man? He had no right to be holding her like...Oh.

Levy pushed harder on his chest as her face flushed. Why did he have to be so strong? "Please, listen to me Levy!" Gajeel pleaded once more. "No! I-" Levy suddenly stopped in her tracks. Gajeel was no longer holding her against him. He vanished. She frantically looked around to see if he was hiding. She couldn't find the tall figure with a black coat and almost no one was out on the streets because of the rain that had started coming down again.

Little did she know, Gajeel was watching her. He would never call himself a stalker, he would just look after Levy until she came to him. Until she believed him. For now, this would suffice. Maybe it was time for him to watch over Levy instead of Levy watching over him. Gajeel would show himself to her soon. Just as she had...

As Levy was looking around, she saw a damp piece of paper on the sidewalk. She picked up the parchment in front of her, making sure not to rip it, and saw an address written down. It was smeary from the water, but she could still make it out.

It was Gajeel's address. He had left it for her. Gajeel wanted her to come to him... When she believes him. If she believes him...

But that is a story for another day. For now, Gajeel will watch over the blue-haired girl in the rain. And Levy will resist the urge to go towards the man. For some reason, she felt a pull-almost like gravity- towards Gajeel. But he was strange in her eyes, yet...

Fascinating.

* * *

**That it... yeah, so anyways... **

**I updated the poll on my page. Please go check it out. If you're praying for a sequel, it's in there. So... Go vote. You get three chances, so make them count! I put three chances up because I want three final contestants... Process of elimination works best with three instead of eleven. That's right.**

**There are eleven choices.**

**And if you are going to vote, I would very much appreciate it if you don't steal my ideas. Thank you very much.**

**Tell me what you guys thought about this. I really want more reviews from my readers. It helps a lot if you give real input, like what did you like best? or, How could I improve stories in the future? If I get the same review over and over it... Gets really boring... No offense... Flattery is OK, but... Is that really what fanfiction is all about? I'll leave that up to you guys.**

**As always, I love you all! ;***

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


End file.
